An important part of medical treatment for an arm or shoulder injury consists of supporting the arm, which is usually accomplished by means of an arm sling. Injuries may comprise sprains, fractures, ligament damage to arm joints, a torn rotator cuff or the like. After diagnosis and repair of the injured area, the injury may be partially treated by supporting a forearm in a slightly elevated and retracted position with an arm sling. Thus, arm slings are provided to both support the arm and limit movement of the arm and shoulder during the healing process. The restraining effect of the arm sling promotes healing because the limb is immobilized, giving the patient's bones and tissues an opportunity to heal.
Typically, arm slings are square or rectangular sections of material folded to form a pocket for supporting an arm. A strap or other device is coupled to opposite ends of the sling and directed around a patient's neck, where the sling is suspended from the strap to support the injured limb or shoulder. Variations on this typical sling include some with waist belts, multiple straps, and padded straps for additional support or increased comfort. Although immobilizing the limb or shoulder assists in the healing process, it may also have a debilitating effect on the joints and muscles because of in activity, resulting in stiffness and loss of extension range. Many upper arm or shoulder injuries do not require the entire arm or hand to be immobilized; likewise, it is sometimes necessary to use the non-injured arm or hand while still supporting the elbow or shoulder. Unfortunately, completely removing the arm from the sling leaves the limb unsupported, making the injured area susceptible to further injury or increased pain. Extending a hand from the end of a bunched up sling provides for use of the hand, but at the expense of increased pressure on the neck from the sling's strap. In addition, arm slings available in the art also provide inadequate or uncomfortable support for short-armed or heavy patients because of the angle of the sling at rest. There is a need for an arm sling that provides the necessary support and restraint while allowing the wearer the use of their arm or hand.